


Eyeliner and Studded Chokers

by Asgardian_Centaur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Drabble, F/M, Those Crazy Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_Centaur/pseuds/Asgardian_Centaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn being dumb teenagers. Just a small fight and how they make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner and Studded Chokers

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I've never written an AU before. First time for everything, right?
> 
> Inspired by Nanihoo's post on tumblr http://nanihoo.tumblr.com/post/87704862995/i-want-a-logyn-high-school-au-where-sigyn-is-like

Eyeliner and Studded Chokers

It took Sigyn practically stalking Loki’s locker all day before she finally managed to sneak up on him. “You’ve been avoiding me.” He grabbed his math book out and shoved his history book back in its place, all without looking at her or acknowledging her presence. “It’s about Saturday night, isn’t it?”

“What do you think?” he snapped.

“I’m sorry I missed your poetry session. My boss wouldn’t let me off early like he promised because someone puked in the bathroom and just left it there so I had to clean it up. And then for shits and giggles he made me close the shop by myself.”

That got his attention; Loki always worried when she had to close by herself and would usually stop by to make sure she was alright and got home safely. “Your boss is a dick. Remind me to egg and TP his house.”

“Yeah, he’s king of the douchebags,” she said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a small, black plastic emblazoned with the Hot Topic logo. “But I did stop by the mall the next day and got you these.” She really did feel bad about missing his poetry jam, since she knew how much he’d been looking forward to it.

He pulled out a black leather choker lined with silver studs and spikes, the same one he’d been eyeing for weeks, and his whole face lit up in a wide grin. “Oh my god, babe!” In two seconds he had the tag off and the choker around his neck.

“There’s more,” she said, grinning at his excitement.

Loki pulled out the two black eyeliner pencils and Sigyn didn’t think he could grin any wider. He’d been complaining that his other one was running out and his dad would give him crap whenever he tried to buy another one. “Thank you, Siggy.”

Loki was only able to give her a quick kiss before the bell rang for their next class. For the both of them it was math, just with different teachers, and they both hated math. “I have an idea,” he whispered conspiratorially and kissed her cheek.

“Please tell me its ditching class and making out under the bleachers because I missed out on a whole weekend with you.”

He gave her his usual wicked grin and took her hand. “I swear, it’s like you can read my mind.”

 

 

 


End file.
